


Kiss Me

by 1drabbithole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted, Coming Out, Duet, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last show of the tour, Harry and Louis sing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsdme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsdme/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, lsdme!
> 
> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Kiss Me." Thanks to nomorerippedfuel for helpful discussions.

“Oh,” Jay fussed, hands fluttering around Louis’ collar, straightening it for the twentieth time.

“Mum, what?”

“You know you don’t have to.  No one will think less of you.”

“ _I’ll_ think less of me,” Louis said, taking her hands in his before she went to erase an invisible smudge from his cheek.  “Plus, it’s time.”  

He looked toward the stage.  Harry was peeking out at the Tokyo crowds from behind the drum riser, eating a banana.  He turned back to look at Louis and Jay, smiling like a gangly, yet oddly handsome chipmunk.

Tears of emotion made Jay’s eyes shine.  “I’m so proud of you.”

 

*

 

“Very funny,” Louis said, rolling off Harry and trying to catch his breath.  Harry’s timing was incredible.  Right after a little how’s your father, and he’s making bad jokes.

“I’m serious.  We should.”  

Louis squinted into the pillow and then pushed himself up to do the same at Harry’s face. Not a joke.  “Are you mad?  We should definitely not.”

“Why not?”  Harry looked surprised… and a bit put out.

“Because it’s national telly!  My mum doesn’t even know yet!”

“It’d be romantic though.”  He was pouting.

“How do you figure?  Eleven million lights shining in our eyes and Simon bloody Cowell scowling at us?  We’d be voted off so quick--”

Harry looked like he’d been slapped.  He rolled aside, pulling the sheet up to his ears.  

Shit.  “Harry, Hazza.  Come on.  I just--”

“I love you, Louis, but sometimes you’re an asshole,” Harry whispered.

Louis stared.  He was an asshole.  Often.  He didn’t deserve someone like Harry.  Not really.  

He pulled on his jeans and trainers.

 

*

 

"Time to answer some tweets!"  Liam made a game show presenter flourish at the large screen behind them.  "First up is the very lovely @farewell_angelina who asks: _What is your favorite article of clothing?_  Zayn?  Care to share?"

“Sharing _is_ caring, as they say,” Louis interjected.

"I suppose I'd have to go with…”  Zayn looked down at what he was wearing.  “My leather jacket."

“Obviously,” Niall said.

“Obviously,” Louis concurred.  The crowd was (typically) going insane for any word Zayn uttered.  “Obviously,” Louis said again, gesturing at the crowd’s approval.  

Zayn, the sexy bastard, popped his collar up.  

“Ooh, mysterious,” Harry laughed.

“Quite,” Liam agreed.  

"You’re no Danny Zuko, though," Harry said, looking from Zayn to Louis.  "Afraid Louis did it better, mate."

Zayn masked his laugh behind his arm.  Louis beamed.  

“What’s yours then, Harry?” Liam prompted. 

“What do I like wearing the most?  Hmmm...”  Harry looked straight at Louis.  

The crowd screamed.  Liam rolled his eyes.

“Tell me more! Tell me more,” Louis sang.

Harry smiled, “I’ll go with this scarf, actually.  Louis’ mum gave it to me.”  He unwrapped it from his head and twirled it about like a lasso.  Mischief glinted in his eyes in the moment before he swung it toward Louis and made to rope him in.

 

*

 

“Give me your phone,” Louis said petulantly, shoving his hand in Harry’s face and interrupting a perfectly good round of Candy Crush.

“Why?”  Harry cradled his phone to his chest protectively.  “You are not putting it in the microwave again.  I had to buy a new one and there were pictures on there I wanted.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that part,” Niall said, lazily strumming his guitar from the adjacent bunk.  “Louis loaded your dick pic onto all of our phones, so you can have it back anytime you like.”

“I need to tweet something and mine’s dead,” Louis said.  He put his palm out again for Harry’s phone.  

Harry narrowed his eyes, still guarding his phone with both hands.  “What do you _have_ to tweet?”

Louis sighed aggressively.  “I’m done with this bearding shite.  We’re coming out.  Now give it over.”  

Niall broke a guitar string with a twanging snap.  

“I love you, and this definitely sucks.  But no,” and Harry tossed his phone to Niall with a “catch.”  

“See ya,” Niall said, darting off the bus with his useless guitar and Harry’s phone.  

“Fuck!”  Louis flopped onto the bus’ couch with his arms crossed.

“Babe, come on,” Harry said softly.  He crawled onto the couch and laid his head in Louis’ lap.  “We’ve been through this.”

“A hundred times, I know.”

“There aren’t any loopholes.”

“We’ve got to do this crap-shit-fuck-bollocks contract, _I know_.  But I hate it, and I hate how people see you as this massive man-slut,” Louis ranted.

“I am a massive man-slut.  I just happen to be _your_ man-slut.”

That made Louis smile a little, breaking his frustrated anger enough to start stroking Harry’s hair a bit.  

“We’re out to the people who matter,” Harry soothed.  

“We’re out to, like, ten people,” Louis pouted back.

“They’re enough for now.   _You’re_ enough for now.  And I’m about to nibble on that lip of yours if you don’t stop with the sad face.”

“Promise?” Louis asked, jutting his lip out further.  

Harry pulled Louis down until he could plant a juicy, sloppy, utterly silly kiss on him.  “Yes, I do promise.”

 

*

 

@ilovelou_see:  omfg Louis just sat on Harry’s lap

@ilovelou_see:  on the stairs on the stage on his LAP!

 

@987654321direction:  DID LOUIS JUST TUCK HARRYS HAIR BACK IN HIS MANBUN?

 

@mr_drctn:  KMS L’s whispering 2 him n harrys hand on his thigh

 

@EvidenceMountain:  everyone’s freakin out but i’m all good.  smooth sailing

@EvidenceMountain:  lobotomized by the fact that Louis is wearing Harry’s scarf that he got from Louis’ mum nbd

 

@1f_that:  what is happen?!  i love japan omg

@1f_that:  the $2k plane ticket was totally worth it! i don’t need to go to college. dying of feels before then anyway

 

*

 

“What comes after?”

Harry had been staring out the plane’s tiny, oval window for a long time, pen hovering above his ragged notebook.  But now he was looking at Louis.

“After what, babe?”

Harry searched for the words.  Louis squeezed his knee.

“After the hiding?”

“Anything we want,” Louis said.  

Harry wrote the word _freedom_ down on the top of the next page.  Louis took the pen from Harry’s hand and doodled a house.  Harry took it back and doodled trees in the garden and a kitten on the front walk.

He leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder and they watched the clouds go by.

 

*

 

They took their bows, letting the screams wash over them, and then ran to the wings.

“Crowd is top tonight,” Niall panted as they regrouped backstage.  

“Ready, boys?” Liam asked.  His question was pointed at Harry and Louis.  

They smiled at each other.  “Will be as soon as your ginger gets here,” Louis said to Harry.

“Sorry, sorry!”  Ed jogged over, guitar slung over his back.  “Got caught up with your mums and sisters.  They are a mess, just so you know.”

Harry looked over Ed’s shoulder like he was going to run off to smother them with hugs.  Louis grabbed his wrist to prevent his escape.

“You ready?”  Louis asked Harry, barely loud enough to be heard over the cheers.  He turned Harry toward him and smoothed his eyebrows with his thumbs.

“To let everyone in the world know that I love you?  I’ve been ready for that since, like, two weeks in--”

Louis covered Harry’s mouth with his palm and then put a shushing kiss over it.  “You were right.  I was wrong.  There, I’ve said it.”

“This is a momentous day everyone,” Liam announced.  “Louis Tomlinson has come out as a slight bit humble.  Call the press.”

“Shut it,” Louis snapped, but he was smiling at the group of them.  Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Ed.  “Hands in,” Louis said.  (He left the one over Harry’s mouth, but put the other to the center of the circle.)

“Love you guys,” Harry said muffled.  Louis spread his fingers a little bit to let the sound out.    “Thanks for doing this, for everything.”

They grasped hands for a long moment.

“Let’s do this,” Louis said.  He replaced his hand with his lips, giving Harry a quick peck.

“I got you,” Ed said, walking toward the stage.

When the spotlight went up on him, the crowd erupted.  He pulled his guitar into position and then spoke into the microphone.

“I’m really honored to be here tonight.  I want to play a song that I wrote a while back about some friends of mine.”

Ed’s fingers found the fretboard and the strings, picking out the melody.  From the wings, out of the shadows, Harry emerged.

“Settle down with me.  Cover me up.  Cuddle me in,” he sang along with Ed’s guitar.  

The screams settled and phone lights came up to wave in the darkened stadium.  Ed smiled and nodded encouragement at Harry as he sang the lyrics.

“And the feeling I forget, I’m in love now,” Harry sang.

The spotlight broadened to find Louis singing, "Kiss me like you want to be loved.”

His next line was lost in the swell of screaming, but he didn’t mind.  He was singing for Harry.  He was singing _to_ Harry as the wall of noise swept over them.  Ed’s smile was splitting his face from ear to ear.

“I was made to keep your body warm,” Harry sang, but the crowd couldn’t hear.  

Louis felt his eyes prickle.  His voice cracked as he took his turn, “My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck.”

Zayn, Liam, and Niall with his fingers already picking out a matching melody on his guitar came from the darkened wings into the light with them.  They and Ed joined on the harmony for the last verse, taking up the melody when Harry and Louis couldn't...

By then the tears had begun trailing down Harry’s cheeks to match those in Louis’ eyes.  And he kissed them away, smiling for what would come next.

 


End file.
